This invention relates to human-machine interacting technology, and more particularly to a projector with touch functionality.
Devices providing touchscreen functionality have become increasingly popular as devices have become increasingly portable. Many client devices, such as mobile computing devices, includes display devices having a touch screen. Allowing the display devices to be larger and the client devices to be smaller. A display device having a touch screen comprises a display panel with a touch screen positioned above the display panel to receive touch inputs from a user. Example types of touch screens include: resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, infrared touch screens, and surface acoustic touch screens. Resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens are more commonly used in conventional client devices. However, resistive touch screens and capacitive touch screens use a sensing circuit on the display panel, adding complexity to their structure and manufacturing.
Additionally, display devices included in certain types of devices, such as projectors or television sets having relatively large sized display devices are also frequently used. Many devices with large display devices do not need complex and accurate touch operations, and instead provide a limited number of simile human-machine interaction functions. Augmenting these devices with conventionally used touch screen display devices would significantly increase the cost of these devices.